


Dancing In the Starlight

by Kairousels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairousels/pseuds/Kairousels
Summary: Lead Commander Do Kyungsoo knew being in love with someone like Kim Jongin would have its ups and downs, but he supposes it's all worth it in the end.





	

HELLO HELLO~ GUESS WHO'S HERE WITH CAUGHT IN A COMET'S TAIL ONESHOTS AND DRABBLES? I honestly love this au so much and I really miss it! I really doubt I'll ever be able to write a sequel so this was the next best thing!

This is just going to be a collection of stories about Kyungsoo and Jongin's life together after they left behind Jongin's race and how they progress in their relationship~ Who knows! Maybe we'll find out a bit more about the Daknae race along the way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

I'll be updating this at my own pace since each 'chapter' will be it's own oneshot. If you guys have any ideas you'd like to see in a drabble/oneshot let me know~ I'm open to suggestions ahaha


End file.
